the mystery
by silent ice
Summary: she is perfect. perfect attitude, perfect strength, and best of all, perfect symmetry. but he still didnt really know much about her. kidxOC
1. the OCs

Name: Far Sky

Hair: long, blach, with zig-zag horizontal stripes colored red, purple, and white (in that order).it is chest length when down and shoulder length when up.  
eyes: silver and gold  
skin: pale white  
height: 5'4"

Clothes: red tank-top with a white star on the chest. black half-jacket and black denim jeans. black leather boots with white buckles.

likes: chocolate, music (especially punk rock), roses, scateboardin, and explosions

dislikes: the color pink, crows, snakes, disrespect, and rollerskating

Meister

* * *

Name: Ella and Leah Starlight (sisters)

hair: Ella's hair is dark and shoulder length when down  
Leah's hair is also dark but is chin length

eyes: dark brown  
skin: tan  
height: Ella- 4'5"Leah- 2'2"

clothes: Ella wears a blue tank top with a red star on her chest. she wears blue denim shorts, a red hair band, and a blue denim jacket. her shoes are silver gladiator sandels.  
Leah wears a light bluetank top with a pink star on the chest. she wears blue jeans, a light blue hair band, and a blue denim half-jacket. her shoes are pink gladiator sandels.

Ella likes- paint, rollercoasters, lollipops, the outdoors, and video games  
Ella dislikes- disney music, gossip, and akward silences

Leah likes- TV, swimming pools, gummey bears, shopping, and beanie babies  
Leah dislikes- getting dirty, being told what to do, and being left out

notes: both turn into guns with roses on the sides

weapons


	2. the new kids

* * *

**Death the kid: where am i?**

**soul: im with him on that**

**Silent ice: you are in the magical world of my fan fictions!**

**DTK and Soul: ?**

**silent ice: will someone please do my disclaimer?!**

**soul: silent ice does not own soul eater or its characters. she does own, however, the OCs Far, Ella, and Leah.

* * *

**Far's POV

when they got to the school, Ella and Leah marveled at how big the building actually was. i didn't really care either way, but i needed to snap them out of it or we would be late for class. but, before i could, a blue haired boy jumped in front of us from on top of the building, knocking Ella's and Leah's gazes off the building and onto him.  
"yes! new students to marvel at my greatness! i am the mighty Black Star, the one who shall surpass God!! he exclaimed.  
we just looked at him as if he were insane.  
"well?! aren't you going to bow to me in my godly presence?" he shouted.  
we kept looking at him.  
"they aren't going to do it, you know" a white haired boy said, approaching them. he was obviously trying to act cool. "i am Soul, and i don't think i will surpass God."  
"well, we are new students. my name is Far Sky, and these are my weapons, Ella and Leah." i told him, gesturing to my friends.  
he nodded to us and started to go back inside. we followed him in, but we went strait to Shinigama-sama's office. we stood in front of the huge, black door until, finally, i knocked.  
"you may come in" someone called from the other side.  
we walked into a room that seemed like we were in the sky. a cool blue color surrounded the room and tufts of white floated around like clouds. Shinigama-sama was standing in the middle of the room with a red haired man standing not-to-far away from him.  
"hello! you must be Far, Ella, and Leah! welcome to shibuzen" he said.  
"i like it here! it's sooo big! how many rooms are there? how many students come here? how many teachers are there?" out of nowhere Ella started to bombard him with so many questions that i could hardly keep track at what she was even saying.  
"you will learn soon enough." he replied. "now, i have called someone to show you around. he is my son, Death the kid. he isn't too bad to be around, just don't say anything about his hair."  
just when he finished, a boy with three perfect white stripes on only one side of his hair came in. it was pretty obvious that he was death the kid. he looked at us, and then asked "are these the new students, father?"

* * *

**silent ice: i know, short chappi, but hopefully i will get some ideas! it will help if you give me some ideas for this, you know!  
**

**soul: try threatening them to review  
**

**DTK: don't do that! that will just scare them!  
**

**soul: your point?  
**

**DTK: they won't review if you scare them away!  
**

**Soul: well i don't see _you_ giving up any ideas!  
**

**silent ice: and that concludes this chappi, and remember, if you don't review soul and dtk will most likely rip each other's heads off!**

**soul and DTK: *growls at each other***

**silent ice: *hides in a corner*  
**


	3. introduction

**silent ice: well, no one reviewed in time so kid and soul went at it and it was a tie. i stopped it before anything really bad happened!^^**

**soul: you should have just let us kill each other**

**silent ice and kid: why?**

**soul: because ties suck**

**Kid: silent ice does not own soul eater and never will, she does, however, own the OCs Far, Ella, and Leah**

**silent ice: ella and leah are actually my cousins and are real people. they don't turn into guns, would be really bad because then they would be shooting each other... O_O  
**

* * *

death the kid showed us where the cafeteria, library, and the courtyard was on our little tour of the school. i found out why we couldn't say anything about his hair. death the kid loves symmetry, and the three stripes in his hair definitely weren't symmetrical. in the cafeteria he pointed out how symmetrical the tables aligned. in the library, he showed us how the shelves were perfectly symmetrical, and out in the courtyard we had to stop so he could symmetrically align Leah's pigtails.

Leah thought he was insane at first, but then i explained how crazy her obsession with 'my littlest pet shop' toys was and she quickly shut up about Kid's love of symmetry.

Ella just let him go on with it. i could tell she just wanted to go back to the cafeteria and get some of that ice cream they had for sale. as you can probably figure out by now, she is a pretty carefree person and doesn't really judge people (as if she had the right to).

after a little while, two girls in red tank tops and hats came running towards us. "my name is Liz, Kid's gun." the tall one said.

"hi! im Patty! im Kid's gun too! isn't it great that he has two weapons?! i think so! but, then again, it always has to do with symmetry when your around him..." the short on exclaimed.

"uh, hi" i said, "my name is Far, and these are-"

"we are they starlight sisters" cut in both Ella and Leah. "im Ella" said Ella. " and im Leah!" announced Leah. "we are Far's two guns!"

"it is sooo that Far has two guns, too! i like her name. it's just so pretty, isn't it? Far Sky is weird but pretty!" Ella and Patty started a huge conversation about how pretty my name was, how cool Kid's name was, and what the names meant.

"my name means 'elf fairy woman'. i love fairies, don't you? they're so cute!" said Ella.

"really?! that is so cool! i don't know what my name means, though. but i sure wish i did!" replied Patty.

i drifted out of their chatting, looking around the courtyard, taking in and memorizing every detail. this was our school from now on, so i have to know how to get to places. it would be very easy to get lost in such a big place.

"you know, you can always come to me if you ever get lost or can't find your way."

i spun around to see Kid, blushing just a tiny bit. i smiled at him and said, "thanks, I'll keep that in mind when i'm going from class to class."

"class is about to start, you know" he said, gesturing towards the door with his thumb.

"oh, your right... crap! i for got to get our schedule"

"thats alright," said kid, right before i started to panic my brains out "father told me you guys have the same schedule as Liz, Patty, and i"

Ella and Patty must have caught that part, since they were jumping up and down singing "we're staying together! we're staying together!" i could tell that they were going to be the best of friends.

Leah and Liz were just sharing fashion tips. that is one thing i will never do. I'm not one of those girly types, as you can see.

* * *

we walked into professor Stein's classroom, picking a place to sit. this was our little order: Kid, me, Ella, Patty, Leah, and Liz. there was a girl behind me with blond pig tails. next to her was Soul.

"hey soul! didn't know i'd see you in the same class" i said

"you already knew the new girls and you didn't tell me!" exclaimed the girl. she turned to me, "hey, my name is Maka and Soul is my weapon."

"im Far, and those two are my weapons, Ella and Leah" i told her, pointing over to my two best friends. at the current moment they were chatting away with Liz and Patty.

* * *

**silent ice: i know, pretty suckish ending to the chappi, but at least it was longer that the other one!**

**Maka: you should have left them with more detail, you know**

**silent ice: yeah, whatever  
**

REVIEW


	4. the disection

**me: *takes a deep breath* im soooooooo sorry that its been so long since i last updated but between school, my little brother annoying me, homework, writing songs, and keeping up with my dog, mom, dad thats out of town working, and friends, i'm really wishing there was more time in a day. or night. AND my computer got a virus and it took us FOREVER to fix it.**

**Soul: that all?**

**Kid: i don't think she's done just yet**

**me: And it's been red ribbon week at school so we have to dress up. And i have to read a full book by next week. And i think you two are meanies**

**Kid: i call Soul doing the disclaimer!**

**me: Soul! do the disclaimer! ^_^**

**Soul: silent ice does not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. she does own, however, the OCs.**

**me: yay!

* * *

  
**

"It's, uh, cool to meet you." i could hardly keep the smile on my face without bursting into laughter. no affense to her or anything, but she didn't look like one of the coolest girls i have ever met. i could tell that Soul was hardly keeping a strait face either.

"Now class, i know you would rather just want to keep talking and miss my class, and not be able to disect the wonderful creature i have today. learn that we don't always get what we want. besides, who wouldn't want to disect this marvel of nature?!" we all looked up to Proffessor Steins desk just in time to see him uncover a sheet to reveal a some kind of dead animal with a cats head and dogs body.

i could see Ella and Leah slouch in their seats when he did this. i personally didn't care about disections as long as the poor thing was dead, but, unfortunatly, the girls did care, a lot. if the thing were alive, then i would of course protest, but it wasn't alive to endure this, and i was thankful for that. as the deranged proffessor took parts of the body and distinguished them, the girls kept looking away, closing their eyes, and holding their mouths in case they would barf. i couldn't blame them.

thank god the bell rung half way through the disection, i don't think that they could take anymore. the students acted as if it were a fight to the death to get out, just like any other school.

we went through the courtyard while Black Star was making a huge performance for his greatness. "I, BLACK*STAR SHALL SURPASS ALL OF YOU AND THEN GOD!" he screamed. everyone just stared at him as if he was the most normal thing in the world. i guess he was here, since he probably did this often. "YOU SHALL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!" he ranted on. nobody bowed.

we soon left him to be his all-mighty fake Black*Star-ness. the girls and i walked on by, but soon was accompanied with Maka and Soul. they just followed us out and past the book shop when Maka finally asked, "where do you guys live, anyway. i mean, if you don't mind us coming along to see"

"well, i guess you can come. you just can't stay for long." i replied. i hated to have guests at my house.

we walked on to the neighborhood that we lived in. the houses grew bigger and the streets started to look nicer. it's true, we live in a little short of a mansion, but we really didn't have one of the nicest houses. some of them had fountains and their own gardener that made everything seem like it came out of one of those home improvement magazines. i finally stopped at one of the smaller houses on the block and made my way up the path, the girls, Maka, and Soul at tow.

"this is where you live?!" Maka exclaimed in a way that put it into a question.

"yup, i suppose you want to see the inside now?" i didn't mean to sound rude, but i just wanted them gone. does that make me a bad host? probably.

"oh, no, thats OK. i think we know enough now. thanks for letting us see!" and with that, Maka grabed Souls arm and sped down the street.

"i wonder why she did that" Ella and Leah said simultaneously. it was kind of weird when they did that, since sometimes they would be thinking the exact opposite one moment and then be saying the same the next. sometimes this actually started fights between them and i had to break it up.

we went inside when i called "Alex, Tori, Yagi, Lucio! come down here!" up the stares.

the four boys slid down the banister and jumped in front of me, as if this were a boot camp for book worms, Goths, sports fanatics, and punks.

authors note:yeah, i'll explain their little traits later, okay?

"i hope you realize that you can't stay home forever and that you have to go to school tomorrow" i hate to be like this, but i sometimes i have to be to actually keep this house standing.

"why can't we just be homeschooled?" asked Alex

"by who?"

"uh, i don't know"

"exactly"

i went up to my room and started to play 'bitches' by hollywood undead.

.com/watch?v=_R72WvmTWlk&feature=related

i started to blast it and it made it make vibrations bounce off of the walls. it wasn't the best music in the world, but it would do for now since i didn't feel like searching for anything specific. i got out my notebook and started to write a random song, just putting down exactly what came to mind.

whatever you do  
whatever you say  
to make me come back to you  
will never work since your being gay  
im not your door mat  
im not your maid  
i hope im not being too soft  
since your never gonna get laid  
life is too short  
to spend with a guy like you  
a guy that won't help me through my problems  
and won't care what i do  
i don't need that  
i don't see that for me

that was basically all i could think of then and there. i went over and laid down on my bed, thinking how much the world could change tomorrow. you see, we aren't really quiet people that will go with the flow. to day was a nicer day than usual. but, tomorrow, it's gonna get scarier when we are with the boys.

* * *

**please, please, please, please, please, please, pleeeaase vote!**


	5. the next OCs

Name: Far Sky

Hair: long, blach, with zig-zag horizontal stripes colored red, purple, and white (in that order).it is chest length when down and shoulder length when up.  
eyes: silver and gold  
skin: pale white  
height: 5'4"

Clothes: red tank-top with a white star on the chest. black half-jacket and black denim jeans. black leather boots with white buckles.

likes: chocolate, music (especially punk rock), roses, scateboardin, and explosions

dislikes: the color pink, crows, snakes, disrespect, and rollerskating  
Far: emo

Meister

* * *

Name: Ella and Leah Starlight (sisters)

hair: Ella's hair is dark and shoulder length when down  
Leah's hair is also dark but is chin length

eyes: dark brown  
skin: tan  
height: Ella- 4'5"Leah- 4'2"

clothes: Ella wears a blue tank top with a red star on her chest. she wears blue denim shorts, a red hair band, and a blue denim jacket. her shoes are silver gladiator sandels.  
Leah wears a light bluetank top with a pink star on the chest. she wears blue jeans, a light blue hair band, and a blue denim half-jacket. her shoes are pink gladiator sandels.

Ella likes- paint, rollercoasters, lollipops, the outdoors, and video games  
Ella dislikes- disney music, gossip, and akward silences  
Ella: tomboy

Leah likes- TV, swimming pools, gummey bears, shopping, and beanie babies  
Leah dislikes- getting dirty, being told what to do, and being left out  
Leah: shopping fanatic

notes: both turn into guns with roses on the sides

weapons

* * *

Name: Alex Forensic

hair: military cut brown  
eyes: green  
skin: light tan  
height: 5' 7"  
clothes: blue basket ball shorts and a red t-shirt. black sneakers  
likes: basketball, baseball, golf, soccer, dodge ball, kick ball, and any other sport you can think of  
dislikes: doing nothing, museums, libraries, shopping, and wild hogs  
Alex: sports fanatic

weapon

* * *

name: Yagi Morosis

hair: chin length, goes just a bit over the eyes, purple  
eyes: blue  
skin: white  
height: 5' 6"  
clothes: black and green striped t-shirt. skinny jeans. and green sneakers  
likes: metal music (especially avenged sevenfold), the color black, the night time, and secrets  
dislikes: goody-goodies, peppy girls, and wedgie boards  
Yagi: punk

meister

* * *

name: Lucio Grace

hair: blue  
eyes: neon green  
skin: light tan  
height: 5'7"  
clothes: torn up jeans, a red t-shirt, and green converse sneakers  
likes: any kind of loud music, skateboarding, Mtv, video games, and girls  
dislikes: happy kindergarden music, humer trucks, and homework  
Lucio: punk

meister

* * *

name: Tori Vandez

hair: black  
eyes: brown  
skin: dark tan  
height: 5' 5"  
clothes: a blue collar t-shirt, blue jeans, and regular white sneakers  
likes: books, the electric keyboard, school, and the internet  
dislikes: obnoxiousness, rude people, anger, pollution, and snakes  
Tori: book worm

weapon

* * *


End file.
